<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red string of fate by haiqyus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928225">red string of fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiqyus/pseuds/haiqyus'>haiqyus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strings of fate. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiqyus/pseuds/haiqyus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ever since kageyama was young he was thought about the strings that connects the people with their fated other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strings of fate. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>strings of fate</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red string of fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are four different types of string each people have. The white string means the person hasn’t met his soulmate yet, a gray string indicates that the person doesn’t have a soulmate but there are cases where a gray one turned red and was connected with a black string. </p><p>A black string means that the person’s soulmate died.</p><p>And of course the red string, red is the color of love. A red string means that the person found his fated partner.</p><p>-</p><p>Ever since Kageyama was young his parents thought him about the strings, everyone starts with a white string. He’s not really bothered about seeing people’s string. But a black string bothers him.</p><p>It breaks his heart whenever he sees a black string. When his grandmother died, he cried all night seeing how his grandfather’s string went from red to black, the long string connected to his grandmother slowly fading.</p><p>Years have passed, Kageyama turned 18 and is now working part-time at a cafe nearby. He looked at his little finger, it was weird how he can’t see his own. His parents assured him that he has a white string and he shouldn’t worry about it.</p><p>But all these years he hasn’t got a glimpse of his string, ‘maybe when I meet my soulmate it’ll show up’ that’s what he says to himself all the time.</p><p>“Kageyama! Let’s buy that one!!” </p><p>His thoughts were disrupted, he looked at the guy beside him pointing at an ice cream truck. His orange hair fits him perfectly, how he radiates the sunshine energy with his smile. Kageyama doesn’t care if he’ll end up blind as long as he can look at him for long as he wanted.</p><p>“Hinata stop shouting, you’re hurting my ears.” the other guy pouted and let out a small ‘hmph’.</p><p>He sighed and grabbed his wallet, “Fine, what flavor?” Hinata’s face lights up and he smiled while saying the flavors he wanted.</p><p>Kageyama held back the urge to smile, this guy is cuter than everyone thinks. He looked at Hinata’s little finger, it was red.</p><p>He was stunned, it wasn’t red before but white. Kageyama’s heartbeat went fast as if it’ll get off his chest. He was hoping.</p><p>Maybe it’s just late, or there’s a malfunction, like how Kageyama can’t see his own string.</p><p>He followed the string, but it went past his little finger.</p><p>He isn’t Hinata’s soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>